


Tea and toast

by hippydeath



Series: Sunset Borderline [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday morning in bed.





	Tea and toast

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU domestic fluff because I can.
> 
> (previously posted on my tumblr, come and say hi @anonymousblueberry)

It's still a novelty, waking up next to another person, turning his head to see Hux's face relaxed in sleep and plastered to the pillow. There’s grey light spilling through the gaps in the curtains, another dull spring morning, but at least it’s the weekend, neither of them have projects to panic over so they can afford the lie in.

He smiles and burrows his face into the cool spot on Hux’s pillow above his head, curling round him and enjoying the feel of him in his arms, dozing off again.

When he wakes up a second time, Hux has sprawled over the other side of the bed away from him, and he needs to the loo, so he peels himself out of the warmth and goes about his business, grabbing the morning papers from where they’ve been jammed through the letterbox.

His space in the bed has cooled slightly, and he’d left the duvet flung far enough back that Hux has apparently been woken by the lack of heat; as soon as Kylo gets back under the covers, he finds himself smothered by his boyfriend’s chilly hands.

“Time it?” Hux mumbles, face buried in Kylo’s chest.

“Nine ish?” Kylo guesses, slipping his hand down the back of Hux’s boxers, just because he can.

Hux wriggles closer, “Fed Milly?” 

“Didn’t see her, no.”

Hux humphs but doesn’t move, the arm that’s wrapped round Kylo stretching, his hand rubbing circles on Kylo’s hip.

It’s nice. Warm, cosy, the curtains still drawn and the duvet snug around them, and Kylo honestly couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d want to be.

The pipes clunk as the heating comes on, they must have dozed off again for a while, Hux still warm and sleepy behind him where they’ve rolled so Hux is spooned behind him. He leans a little over the edge of the bed, snatching the top paper from the pile, flipping it over so he can read the front page.

“‘re you working?” Hux asks, sitting up a little so he can see what Kylo is doing.

“Just reading the headlines.” He replies, leaving the paper and turning round to kiss Hux, morning breath and all.

He can feel Hux is half hard against him, but when he reaches down to stroke him, Hux pushes him away.

“No?” he asks, pulling away from their kiss.

Hux scrunches his face, “Not in the mood.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow and leans back in to kiss him, which Hux seems quite happy with for a few more minutes, neither of them touching below their waists.

“Sure?” Kylo checks again, and Hux nods, kissing him again.

“Yeah, I’m just,” Hux rests his head on Kylo’s shoulder, “I don’t know, this is nice.”

Kylo smiles, “It’s good. You want breakfast in bed?” He asks, because he knows it will annoy Hux, who has opinions on food in bed, but he’s surprised by the nod he feels.

“Sounds good. There’s marmalade in the fridge.”

“Oh I see, I’m making it am I?” Kylo jokes, although he’s already disentangling himself from Hux.

“You offered.” Hux smiles, looking up at him as he pulls on a dressing gown against the chill. “And put some dry food down for Milly.”

 

Kylo hums as he puts the kettle on and rattles the biscuit box for Hux’s over enthusiastic cat. She comes running a few minutes later, battering her way through the cat flap as though she’d been waiting just in earshot.

The kettle boils the first time and he half fills the pot to warm it, refilling the kettle and putting bread in the toaster. Butter and the over priced marmalade go on the one tray that Hux owns, along with milk and mugs, and the teapot once it’s full of tea. It’s perhaps not as elegant as Hux would like, but it’s another weird thrill of domesticity for Kylo.

 

When he gets back to the bedroom, leaving Millie downstairs, Hux is sitting up and reading the Time, glasses perched on his nose and hair messed up from sleep.

“Hey,” Kylo calls his attention, sliding the tray onto the bed and carefully sitting down with it.

“Hm, did you see this?” Hux points at a byline in the paper as Kylo pours tea. Another threat of strikes somewhere.

“No, I’d only skimmed the Telegraph headlines.” He replies. “Then someone decided he wanted breakfast.”

Hux laughs and kisses him on the shoulder, taking the mug of tea he’s offered and almost purring as he takes his first mouthful.

Kylo spreads the toast, and waves it in front of Hux until he takes it.

“Milly came in as soon as she heard food.”

“Sounds about right.”

They eat their toast and drink their tea in easy silence, Kylo putting the tray on the floor and replacing it with more of the papers, and they sit like that, reading, occasionally pointing things out to each other and discussing the news. Hux gets up briefly to use the bathroom, and when he comes back he slowly leans more and more into Kylo’s space, Kylo’s arm wrapping around him again as they read the same paper.

“Are you asleep again?” He asks after he turns the page and Hux doesn’t complain that he hadn’t finished reading something.

Hux shakes his head, but it’s more of a nuzzling against Kylo’s chest. “No, just warm. You want to get up?”

Kylo weighs it up. It’s warm and comfortable, but it’s well after ten, and he knows if he stays in bed too long, even awake and reading, he’ll end up with a crick in his back that won’t shift. “Probably ought to. We haven’t got anything for dinner, and you said you’d clean the shower.”

Hux groans, “Fine, fine.” For all that he’s neat and tidy, he hates cleaning the bathroom, and it shows. “Lamb for dinner?” He asks hopefully.

“I think I can manage that.” Kylo agrees.  He pulls Hux in for a kiss before he throws the duvet off both of them, laughing at Hux’s shriek as the cold air hits his feet. “Come on.”

Hux grumbles, but climbs out of bed, pulling on comfy trousers and an old t-shirt to go and clean the bathroom, while Kylo just pulls a shirt on and wanders down to the kitchen.


End file.
